Of Likes and Dislikes
by RedRibbonhood
Summary: Where you give me a character and I'll give you five or more reasons as to why they like or dislike another character.
1. Zaku on Kin

5 Reasons Zaku likes Kin or at least can stand having her around: (for: Seifette-fan)

---------------------------------------------------------

**1.** Being the first one to be found by Orochimaru should have given him the upper hand, yes? And on cold nights Zaku would often lay in bed wondering just why the heck it hadn't been so. Perhaps, it was because Dosu had been stronger than him even before obtaining his metal arm... Either way, Zaku hated thinking about it. Although Dosu never purposefully rubbed it in, just trying to play- in Zaku's opinion- older brother, was torture enough. He never said thank you but still, having his butt saved on almost a daily basis really was a killer for one's self esteem. But when it came to _Kin_. Zaku laughed, it was a whole different story. Kin- surprisingly to his _pleasure-_ was the weakest of the team. And even Dosu couldn't be always there when you needed him. So when Kin got herself in a screwed up situation-although this wasn't often-, Zaku could play the hero for once.

**2. **Kin was the only one in the whole Sound village who knew how to sew (not counting Kidoumaru who never did as neat of a job). Although she did it with senbon rather than sewing needles, she always got the job done. Not to mention she always up for a challenge and for some reason never turned down anyone who brought her something to sew up. Zaku recalled a time when they were a little younger. Back when he had been too proud to ask for anyone's help even when it came to "certain things". Even now he'd grimace remembering those days. Trying to fight serious battles had been freaking hard wearing what looked like something that had just gone through a paper-shredder. And fighting in his boxers was just too damn degrading (he knew because he had tried it once). However, Kin's expression that one time had been priceless.

**3.** Kin was just a hell of a lot more fun to pants then Dosu. _Especially _days when she didn't wear her skirt. (Despite it meant for him having to walk around the rest of the day with a red hand-print on his face and Tayuya giving him the finger if he passed her in the village, he decided it was always worth it anyways).

**4.** Dosu was the quiet one of the group. Kin was the "girl" of the group. That left only the difficult, annoying guy for Zaku. He was a challenge that Kabuto avoided, Dosu put down then ignored, and nobody else even looked at. He was a challenge that only Kin ever met. Although it was often only a way to past the time, she would make fun of him. She'd try to to make him feel like dirt- trying to be like her idol, Tayuya- but she'd always fail. Zaku knew he was much better at banter then she was. This was because he was naturally ruder and had more practice. She always fun to counter and shoot down with some cheeky and/or perverted remark (most of which he learned from Kidoumaru). His favorite moments were the times when he'd say something so pleasingly inappropriate that he left her so flustered that she had a hard time deciding whether to slap him or jump him (most of the time she'd do both).

**5. **Kin was an easy target. Not just in the training field, but as a human in general. Although it killed her inside to admit it, she was even worse at being a girl than Tayuya. Although she didn't poses as bad of a mouth and dressed slightly more feminine, it was true. Despite being female, she couldn't cook (even _Tayuya_ could fry an egg and bake a potato when necessary). Kin simply sucked at all things feminine (except of course her sewing). Although no one could compete with Jiroubou, at least none of them burned cereal like she did (when Kabuto left them Dosu had been left in charge of the Three's cooking for a reason). Cleaning also wasn't the Tsuchi's strong point. Most of the time she'd leave things messier than when she started. Because of these, and many other things, Zaku could always find a reason to bring her down. He knew despite what she said, she was really sensitive about her faults. Yet it was just so much fun to make her cry then give her a hug (while secretly taking a peak at her chest when she wore low-cuts) to make her stop- although this often meant getting pushed down the staircase later the same day.

_6. _Because if Kin died he'd be left with just Dosu and that was just _not_ ok.

-------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know I know, this may have suck, excuse me. But It's my first of the series so don't be too harsh. Please return to me feedback and/or a request for another chapter.


	2. Asuma on Kurenai

5 Things Asuma isn't to happy with concerning Kurenai: (for Shikabane-Mai)

--------------------------

**1. **Perhaps it was only he who thought so, but in his opinion Yuuhi Kurenai had never been the most truthful person. Although fully reliable on information concerning missions and other shinobi things, he often found it hard to believe everything else she said. He shamefully admitted it really wasn't fair to judge her on her past, but Kurenai had been known to stretch the truth quite a bit in her Genin and Academy days. However she was always so truthful and frank now that no one except him probably even remembered.

It still pained him to recall the last time she had lied. That one time they were alone in the forest of death when they were Chuunin. She had told him she loved him; both of them had known she hadn't meant it.

**2. **Just when he thought he knew her she always had a way of re-confuzzling him (but maybe that was just women altogether). Like back when they were in the academy. Asuma had respected her for being the only female not fawning over the incredibly amazing Hatake Kakashi. Even when the silver-haired boy had turned his attentions to her she had politely declined him because of numerous reasons (he was a pervert, a lazy student who never turned in any written work, and many other things the proud kunoichi could've listed). Yet, that one time she Kakashi had lifted her skirt to take a peak during their Academy graduation, it hadn't looked to Asuma that she had slapped him quite as hard as he deserved. On the contrary, it was her who had given him an ice-pack later on that day...

**3.** Looking back, every woman that Asuma had ever dated, had at sometime or another bugged him about his smoking habit. Kurenai had never_ once_ brought the subject up. Asuma liked to think it was because she was too polite to bring attention to his cancer-sticks, but another part of him always wondered whether or not she even really cared...

**4. **Along with Kurenai's "shady past of lies", the Sarutobi smoker realized that she almost always had it her way. This was because, or at least he was sure this was it, she had her own way of persuading. A way which at times he didn't fully mind, but still wasn't fully happy with. It was very true that shinobi were supposed to be sly, the crimson-eyed woman often took it too far.

He fully remembered the time not too long ago when she had visited his apartment one night. The sexy new Jounin had "flirted" her way into a hug on the couch and had asked him so innocently if he wanted kids anytime soon. Having joined her with her nightly glass of wine (and a little more) he had blushed slightly (he now hoped she hadn't noticed) and nodded).

The next day he found out he had been signed up to mentor a Genin squad. And although he now wouldn't trade his Ino-Shika-Chou team for the world, he knew he never would've been a sensei if Kurenai hadn't have tricked him.

**5. **Kurenai never used to deny that they were a couple, in fact she was never shy to admit it or express it in public. Gai had once told him that Shizune told him that Anko told her that Kurenai had bragged about them being together (but that had probably been a rumor). It was just when Kakashi was around she acted like the idea was ridiculous...

6. During that short time when Asuma had been part of the Anbu, he'd often pass Kurenai by the front gate when he returned from a mission. He would always greet her -no matter how long they've been apart- with: "Hello, Kurenai. How have you been?"; and she'd _always_ politely reply, "Fine, thank you. How's Kakashi?"

--------------------------------------------------

Whoa, now this was a challenge... But it was fun to write... Please review and/or ask me what you want for the next chapter.


	3. Kiba on Hinata

*sigh* What Kiba likes about Hinata....

----------------------------------------------------------

**1.** She was a good teammate. She was reliable, sensible and was never a burden to them (despite what her low-sel esteem told her). The navy-haired girl was also the only one in Konoha who could actually get the stoic bug boy talking. It was never for long and the subjects were never really signifigant, but the insect user actually replied in sentences instead of with just one word answers. Hinata kept the peace and was the only one who often smiled genuinely on their team (Shino rarely showed any real facial expression change and Kiba excelled more in smirks, sneers and cocky grins). And when Kurenai-sensei asn't around it was her that kept him from going insane with the quiet. The pale-eyed girl was usually too shy to talk socially for long and Shino was just _Shino_... Everytihng he said either bored or irritated the Inuzuka. But they found that Kiba could never be angry at her and Shino never had to tell her off. Basically, Hinata kept Kiba reasonably calm and kept Shino from fading away.

Animals, unlike humans, cherished things they _needed_ as opposed to things they wanted. In all honesty, he knew he needed her around. And she'd stay.

**2.** The quickest way to a guy's heart was through his stomach and his teammate was- no questions asked, no doubts given- the best cook he had ever knew (she even knew ho wot make awesome treats for Akamaru!). Like Naurto had said, she'd make a good wife someday.

**3. **His poor best canine companion would often whine after a deflea-treatment. Apparently the rash Inuzuka was rarely careful enough and often one or two would get away alive and multiply within the next few days. Not the case whenever the Hyuuga was lending a hand. She killed them quick and painlessly (for Akamaru) using her sharp chakra, and the Byakugan always garunteed no survivors. To put it simply, Akamaru really liked her, and that was reason enough in itself.

**4.** She was kind to Naurto. After years of public humiliation and sekf-esteem killing while still being playground friends (along with Shikamaru and Chouji), guilt often kept the feral boy up late at night. Even after their brutal Chuunin exam match their relationship still hadn't improved much- they were still basically enemy-friends. Kiba could never help himself. So even though the fact that Hinata had a thing for Naruto pained him, he never complained when she gave him healing oinment, made him lunch, or even take his side (though this often cut pretty deep). He figured her sweetness more than made up for his mistakes.

**5.** Without her jacket, Hinata was undeniably _hot_. As much as it irritated him because he knew how shallow it was, he knew whe couldn't help it. His male instincts were almost as strong as his canine ones. He was a guy and it couldn't be helped. He had never told anyone Akamaru and Shino this, but the mian reason he had begun wearing his red-fang marks ten years early (it wasn't mandatory till you came of age) was to hide the faint blush that came to his cheeks whenver she happened to be around.

_6. _Frankly, he was simply in love with her. He knew this because Shino told ihm so and the Aburame had never been wrong yet.

--------------------------------------------------------

i hate you never-blooming-bud, except not really buddy, and sorry it took a awile. does anyone else ever have to write pairings they hate T.T? um, that one thing Naruto said in reason two was from filler episode 159 i tihnk...


End file.
